Stareck
(2385) |rank = (2385) |relatives = Spock (father) Saavik (mother) }} Stareck is a male Vulcan Starfleet officer in the 24th century. As of 2385, he held the rank of Captain and served as Second Officer of the Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship under Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. Childhood Stareck was born on Vulcan in 2329 out of an unexpected bonding between Spock and Saavik who crossed paths with her mentor just as she was in a state of pon-farr. His parentage was kept a public secret and he was raised by his grandparents, Ambassador Sarek and Amanda Grayson. Stareck followed his father’s profession and entered Starfleet Academy in 2344 , where he became classmates with Chakotay . His lineage was later made known after Spock and Saavik officially married. Starfleet career Like his father, Stareck specialized in science and its many relevant fields, but he was equally adept and experienced in engineering. He inherited much of his father’s talents, the man was always saving his captain and company from the dangerous situations they got themselves into. You could always count on him in a pinch, no doubt about it. But most of all, Stareck had among the keenest intellect of any Starfleet officer. The man was superhumanly brilliant and would constantly invent, modify, and deduce some clever way to use the resources at his disposal to solve a particular problem. Performance performance evaluation Starek is stoic, completely professional and he does not tolerate constant mistakes in others or himself. He is a very talented science officer and command officer. Stareck, though still part-human, is typical of traditionally trained Vulcans in that he suppresses the expression of his emotions both in public and in private. And as a Vulcan, Stareck is especially sensitive to embarrassment. He is very observant and even seems to be able to read a person's more subtle emotional states. Stareck greatly respected his father and learned much from his recorded work in Starfleet. His job is everything to him and he has little in the way of a personal life away from his duties. Vanguard Command In 2385, Stareck was assigned as the Second Officer (2O) of the Invincible-class USS Invincible . As 2O, Stareck's chief duty is to carry out the captain's and executive officer’s orders. Considering that the Invincible has a very large crew complement, one of the Second Officer's chief responsibilities is to help the Executive Officer in the performance of his duties in the training, discipline and management of the ship's personnel. In that capacity, the 2O makes his own recommendations for promotions and transfers based on inputs from the crewmember's department head. The Second Officer is operationally the ship's third in command, and will immediately assume command if anything renders the Commanding Officer and Executive Officer unfit for duty. The 2O is often the closest officer to the first officer and the commanding officer due to the three generally being the most senior officers aboard. As such, the 2O also often acts as the captain's second conscience and confidante. It is another primary duty of the Second Officer to spearhead secondary away teams, the first officer leading the primary away team, should situations merit two away teams at one time. This is so that the CO can remain safe in the confines of the bridge. The 2O is the assistant chief administrative officer on the ship and frequently helps the XO act as liaison between department heads. Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Vanguard Command personnel Category:Vanguard Command captains Category:Starfleet captains